New Girls Spell Trouble
by Ive2468
Summary: When two new girls come along with a secret and a plan that gets out of control, will the gang be able to stop them? Or will the new girls tear their world apart? Co-writing with SparksMakeFireworks.


Takes place right after season 2. Disclaimer: I do not own every witch way.

Maddies pov

I looked down on my beeping phone to a new Miss Information alert.

"Panthers stop" I called out, stopping at the entrance of the cafeteria.

They all paused and looked down at their phones Too. Looks like they got the alert. Miss Information vloged about some new girls, she had already managed to interview them.

 _Poor girls, ha ha._

These two girls were actually really pretty, plus they had great fashion sense.

 _But of course, not as pretty as me_

They would fit in great with the group though. I'm gonna find out. I pressed play to find out what I could about the new girls.

"Hello fellow Iridiumites I'm here with the two new teen heartthrobs Ally and Ive!" Gigi chirped

Ally and Ive both raised an eyebrow at that statement. They were both pretty cute, and they could be flirty. That title could fit.

"Hey Ally and Ive, and welcome to Miss Information" Gigi said with that usual annoying smile.

"Um" Ive said with a confused expression on her face.

"First question, do you know each other are ya friends" Gigi chated.

"Sisters, actually" ally told with a nice soft melodic voice.

"Next question, where'd ya come from" Gigi asked excitedly

"New York" ally answered.

"Next question, were you just spoted wi- Gigi was cut off.

"Okay, we need to go now" Ive said pulling Ally away.

"but wait, I still have more questions" Gigi whimpered, unsatisfied.

She looked back at the camera and ended her vlog.

"That ends the vlog for today, back to our developing story, could the new girls cause some trouble, log on onto Miss Information to find" Gigi finished.

I mentally smirked, these new girls would make a perfect addition to the group. I have to find a way get these girls into our group. We need to show them that their one of us.

"PANTHERS!" I ordered

They scrambled into their positions.

"Yes Maddie" Katie asked

"We're going to add some new members to the panthers" I told them with a mischievous grin.

"What why?!" Katie cried

"Because I said so!" I snapped.

Katie backed away a little, startled.

"We're going to add the new girls" I said smirk still on my face.

"Oh, that I'm ok with" Katie agreed

"Good" I said.

"There they are" Sophie gapsed, pointing towards them.

"Perfect" I said rubbing my hands manically.

I looked where she was sitting, unfortunately the girls scurried off into the girls bathroom before we could even talk to them.

"Ugh, Emma and her lammo friends probably scared them away!" I complained.

I was about to cast a spell, when an idea popped into my mind.

I gasped and clapped my hands.

"I have a plan" I whispered mischievously .

Ally's pov

Violet and pink dust formed around us, and in a split second, we shrunk back to our regular size.

"Ugh stupid growth spell" I complained.

It should really last longer! At least we could feel ourselves changing back before any _real_ damage can be done. Otherwise we would have been caught a _long_ time ago.

"How come it only lasts a few hours" I whined.

"The council should probably do something about this" Ive said frustrated.

Stupid lazy council, always doing stuff unneeded and failing to actually solve problems that we actually care about!

"Why would we, two 12 year old girls, come here anyway, its not like we know anything"I cried out.

"Witches who were born as sisters have more power than regular witches" Ive explained.

"We know why we sent our selves here, and it will be worth it" Ive said.

"Wait" I said as I heard some footsteps and voices.

"I think I saw them go into the bathroom" A voice called out through the hall.

 _Emma! Oh no!_

My eyes widened as I started to panic.

"oh no, their coming" I whisper shouted to ive.

"oh no what do we do" Ive whispered frantically.

"I don't know" I whisper shouted back.

We all started running around the room when I heard their footsteps getting closer. I paused when I remembered the obvious.

"wait, why don't we just turn ourselves invisible" I remembered.

"right, right, right" Ive said like she knew the whole time

I held up two fingers, twirled my hand around, and chanted a spell in my head. In a swirl of violet dust, we were both unseen. The footsteps were at the door now. I held my breath, heart beating rapidly as the door knob turned to reveal the two girls. Emma and Andi both walked in, looking around the room, confusion written all over their faces.

"Are you sure you saw them go in there?" Andi questioned.

"I'm sure!"

"Maybe they tele-transported out, or sneaked outside when we weren't looking" Emma reasoned.

I pressed my body up against the wall when Emma walked past, inches from me.

"Lets keep looking" Emma said as she started going inside the stalls.

 _I need to get out of here_

I inched my way to the door, not daring to make any sudden moves or sounds, hoping Ive would eventually make it out. I was inches away from the door, just one last step… I made it outside, feeling Ives presence next to me already. We walked away from the door as fast as we could. I finally reached a closet, swung open the door and ran inside, not caring who saw it. I could feel Ive panting next to me. We both did walk pretty fast

"Are you ok?" I asked Ive in between breathes.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine" I answered.

"Now, lets get down to business". I began.

I twirled my two fingers together and in a second, we were both visible again. We both checked our outfits, to make sure nothing was out of place, then continued.

"So, where do we strike first?" Ive asked, mischief glowing in her eyes, sitting down on a pail.

"We strike with what Emma cares about most, her boyfriend" I said, smirk on my face.

"Daniel?" Ive questioned.

"Yep" I agreed excitedly.

"We'll start a little rumor, that Emma, just so happens to be cheating on him with that new kid, Jax" I explained.

Ive grinned wickedly.

"And we'll have photographic evidence" Ive grinned evilly, holding up her phone, her all too familiar hot pink magic bubbling in her hands.

"This is why your my sister" I chuckled.

"We'll spread the rumor with that little gossip, then later get proof, to really make this plan work" I confirmed.

"Perfect"


End file.
